snowflakes
by pinksnow
Summary: what is love, to you' he asked her a question.
1. the rat and the onigiri

pinksnow here! This was a single oneshot before, but now I'll be posting a series of oneshots centered around Yuki.

This one is about Yuki and Tohru. Basically I've observed that the Yukiru relationship in the manga is really going downhill from volume 12.It has become too formal and impersonal. Even though I'm a total Yuchi supporter I truly miss the warm Yukiru interactions like the secret base and stuff. I guess it made me a bit depressed so I decided to write this. Please tell me what you think about this, guys. Read and review!

I would really like your opinions on this matter.

Disclaimer- furuba is not mine….otherwise Yuki would have had great cooking skills!

It belongs to the one and only Takaya-sama.

On with the story.

**The rat and the onigiri.**

_They are really opening up to each other_.

I observed it today as I watched an annoyed Kyo, cat ears and all and a hyper Honda-san doing everything in her power to get him to calm down.

I was right all along….those two…they really do…love each other..so unknowingly…and I really am happy for them.._so why_…

It is true that I have distanced myself from her. It is also true that I ended up losing a lover in the process. I wanted to do things on my own, without burdening her with my

problems..but when did it become… like this?

I still love her very much. And recently things have become much more distant than I would like them to be.

Her eyes do not carry warmth when she looks at me. I don't want her to love me like a boyfriend...that idea…I gave up on it a long time ago…someone like me...so incapable of healing her…no_, I don't deserve her that way…_

But still… I've seen a lot of things in her eyes…when she looks at me…worry, confusion, distance..even fear sometimes…the affection that I crave is not one of them.

I remember telling her that one day I would tell her everything. I feel that she deserves to know. Back then she said that she would wait…but now…_I'm afraid_..

_Will she listen to me? Does she even want to listen to me?_

The time for it will come sooner or later, but what if I'm unable to tell her how I feel? What if she is unable to understand how much I love her?

_What if I end up losing her forever?_

He (Kyo) will take good care of her….he is taking good care of her, even now.

Sometimes I think I'm not needed here anymore.

When I think about it I was never really needed here in the first place. I mean, I don't have to worry about her anymore….Kyo is there for her….and there are people I should be worried about as well..people like Machi.

Even as a child I often wondered if things would have been better if I was not there. I'm sure a lot of people would have been happier….

Even so… I want Honda-san to confide in me… I want her to know that I'm there for her too…. I want her to realize that I'll do anything for her… all she has to do is ask me. I want to feel free, to call her by her name…. _I don't want to feel so damn worthless_…

Yuki slammed his diary as the pen shook in his hand. Tears stung at his eyes.

' Am I asking for too much? I don't want her help, I don't want her pity, I don't want her concern…all I want is to be able to reach her… I wish things could go back to how they were before… when we used to study together…when we visited the secret base…when her eyes would become wide with delight at the mention of planting strawberries…_. when she used to laugh with me_…so freely ..'. He opened his diary and ripped off the freshly written pages and tore them into itty-bitty pieces.

' How long can I go on like this? ' Yuki wondered. ' I hope I have the strength to stay like this a little longer…'

" Dinner is ready! " Tohru's clear voice rung through the house.

" Coming, Honda-san " Yuki answered from his room. He took one last look in the mirror that showed his true reflection, only to himself, an image of a very shaken boy.

' They will never be able to tell anyway ' Yuki inwardly frowned thinking about Kyo and Shigure as he plastered a smile on his slightly flushed face, for a certain onigiri in the house.

He watched her at the dinner table as she bustled around, trying to do everything at once and couldn't help but smile wistfully. He was feeling a little better now, after venting his frustrations on pieces of paper.

' When the time comes… I will make you listen to my voice… I hate giving up…. And I won't give up on you… just yet ' Yuki made up his mind, with renewed determination.

Afterall, the rat and the onigiri deserve a better ending.


	2. she is just like

**A big thank u to all of u who have already read and reviewed the last one-shot!**

here's another one fromyours truly!

Yuki thinks that Tohru is just like the sky, right? So what does he think of Machi?

read and find out!

(lines in single quotes are thoughts. I know it seems silly to tell this now, but I noticed that almost everybody uses italics for thoughts! So I just don't want anybody to get confused.)

**She is just like…..?**

' you are just like the sky above...loving you so much…….till it hurts….and yet so dear and precious to me…'

- Yuki

Everytime Yuki looked at the sky, it reminded him of a certain Tohru Honda. Her presence …so overwhelming, her radiant smile …full of sunshine, her heart which was so unreachable, his love that was so futile…

One thing he knew very well was that he might never be able to touch the sky. It was an impossible dream right from the start.

Now Machi was an entirely different story.

She was not like the sky, not even close. Her presence was barely noticeable and her smile, it was rarer than pink diamonds.

' No, she is just like the rain, falling from the sky….'

Nobody really cares for the rain. Many might think of it as a nuisance. The rain keeps falling inspite of…. Yuki thought of the numerous times when she was ignored by the others and the times when she troubled everyone.

' But once you learn to appreciate the rain, you can't ignore its cold beauty. You get attracted to it, look forward to the next occurrence of rain. Sure at times it might annoy you…but still…if you really take the time and let it seep in your skin, you will find that rain can be comforting even…' Yuki thought.

He knew it all too well, he found Machi…er…the rain very comforting after all!

The **Sky** sustains the world, protects life and sunshine is essential.

And even though he was not giving up on his dream of touching the sky, Yuki had learned a new lesson- **Rain** was necessary too.

( don't forget to press that little review button if u like my little ficcie!)


	3. truly, madly, deeply

hi everyone! I'm back with another snowflake! this one is a songfic dedicated to the Yuchi pairing. its a little on the sappier side but I was feeling romantically messed up when I wrote this! I don't usually write songfics but I wrote this one anyway, so please bear with me!( I'll be using italics for song lyrics.)

**a hearty thank u to all the reviewers of my last oneshot!** b'coz of u guys ,I feel like writing and posting more and more fics!(glomps all reviewers)

to Snow Mouse, Machi is Yuki's love interest in the manga.dont worry, she is really cute!

enough of my ranting and on with the story.

Disclaimer- along with furuba I also do not own the lyrics of _truly madly deeply_

by savage garden.

**Truly madly deeply**

It was a bright, cheerful Sunday morning. The sky was clear, birds were twittering and chirping, pretty flowers could be seen here and there and Yuki, well Yuki was getting bored by the minute. All his homework was done already and the secret base was also in great shape.

' At times like these…there is only one thing I can do….' Yuki stepped outside with his cd-player for company. His feet automatically took him to the park where he was becoming a weekly visitor now-a-days. He turned on the music and the song filled his head.( it was some cd Manabe had given him)

_I'll be your dream_

_I'll be your wish I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need.._

Visions of a girl with deep gray eyes, who also happened to be the treasurer of his student council, floated in his mind.

_I'll love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I'll be strong I'll be faithful _

'_cause I'm counting on _

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning... _

The song progressed and Yuki's heart started beating a little faster.

' This is what I want for us….Machi…' he thought.

' The strength that I got from her (Tohru)….. I'm going to use it for a second chance….a chance at life…love….a chance at you…. I won't lose a second time…'

_I want to stand with you on a mountain_

_I want to bathe with you in the sea_

_I want to lay like this forever_

_Until the sky falls down on me_

_Oh can you see it baby?_

_You don't have to close your eyes_

'_cause its standing right here before you_

_All that you need will surely come…_

' And I'll make sure that it does…' Yuki thought as he walked down the street humming softly. ' I'll make sure that you open your eyes to the bright future that we can have, together….'

The song was ending as Yuki reached the park. He started walking towards his usual bench but stopped in his tracks. Today, it was occupied by the object of his affections.

" Machi, what are you doing here? " he asked, switching off his cd-player.

"……" she was surprised to see him too.

" Eh!"

" I was just leaving." she answered, getting up.

" you don't have to leave because of me! Please stay.." Yuki pleaded feverently.

" ok." Machi sighed in defeat. Who could say no to that cute, puppy-eyed face of his anyway!

They sat on the aforementioned bench together. A comfortable silence followed.

" I like this part of the park….its really quiet…it calms me down for some reason…."

Machi broke the silence.

" Me too.." Yuki murmured, looking at her affectionately.

" Stop staring at me…" the girl frowned.

" What? " mischief was evident in his eyes as he continued staring at Machi.

" Its creepy." she answered plainly.

Yuki only laughed.

" What's so funny? " she yelled at him. ' he is teasing me! ' she realized, annoyed.

" I've got this song on a cd here, I think you'll like it…" Yuki rewinded the cd to the track that he was listening earlier. Before she knew what was going on, Yuki had tucked her hair behind her ears and was now adjusting the ear-phones.

" what do you think you are doing! " Machi protested flustered, her cheeks were getting redder by the minute, which only amused him further.

He pushed the play button and the same song started to play.

Machi visibly calmed down, but the color was not leaving her face.

For now, Yuki was happy just to look at her this way.

' I could watch you like this….forever…. I really do love you…. truly, madly, deeply. ' he thought.

She squeezed his hand in response, silent confirmation of the fact that the message was received. She was still not looking at him though.

' One day, I'll make you mine….' Yuki thought happily as he closed his eyes, letting the wind ruffle his hair.

' One day, I'll be yours…..' Machi also thought, as she stole a glance at a relaxed Yuki, all her worries melting into oblivion.

( this was my first attempt at a songfic, so please go easy on me! If you like it, don't forget to tell me!)


	4. about kids

hi everybody. **Thank u for reading and reviewing my songfic! ( u guys are the best!) **

Here's another snowflake for u. this one is a light fluffy piece for Yuki and Machi, involving the student council. I was going to post this one later, but I thought I should take a break from the serious romantic stuff once in a while!

I hope u enjoy it!

**About kids…..**

" What's that in your hand, Kimi? " Manabe asked the dark eyed girl.

Lunch hour was coming to an end and the five school defense corps were sitting in a circle on the school grounds.

" This ? It's a picture of Kimi's cousin! Isn't he the cutest thing in the whole world? " Kimi passed the picture across the group.

" He sure is…." Manabe smiled as Yuki nodded in agreement.

Sure enough, the little tyke was a darling, with round innocent eyes, pink chubby cheeks, messy dark hair and the same smile as Kimi's.

" Hmph! " Nao grumbled as he silently admired the cute picture, which was now in Yuki's hand. He was not used to complementing cute people, especially those related to Kimi.

"……" was the only reaction that Machi gave when Yuki handed her the picture.( Machi is sitting opposite to Yuki, who is sitting between Nao and Manabe.)

" What's his name? " Yuki asked, packing his lunch box into his bag.

" His name is Shouta! We call him Shou-chan! He is just six years old but he is such a bundle of energy! You should hear about the time when….Blah, blah, blah…" Kimi was enthusiastically rambling on and on about her cousin, giving a detailed explanation about how little Shouta successfully finished two entire cakes on his sixth birthday, and how cute he looked with the chocolate icing smeared across his cheeks.

" I guess Kimi really likes kids…" Manabe commented when she was done talking.

" Kimi adores them! " the girl exclaimed firmly.

" What about you, Manabe? Do you like kids? " Yuki asked his friend.

" Who me? No way! Kids are scary! " Manabe shuddered. Yuki just laughed.

" What about Yun-Yun? " Kimi suddenly spoke up. " Does Yun-Yun like kids? " she inquired curiously." Eh? " Yuki was caught off guard. " Of course, I love kids." he pushed back silky strands of dark silver hair away from his eyes.

" Infact, I hope we have a lot of kids when we grow up……" he unconsciously murmured as his eyes rested on Machi.

Machi's eyes went wide and her heart hammered in her chest.

Yuki realized the enormity of the blunder he had committed. Too late!

" I …..I didn't mean to….. I didn't mean it…." he stammered, blushing furiously.

" you….YOU…" Machi bonked him on the head, with her water bottle, before getting up and walking away.

" SO YOU WANT TO HAVE KIDS WITH HER, DO YOU? YOU BRAT! " Manabe tackled Yuki to the ground, and clobbered him further.

" All of them, they are idiots…." Nao muttered, sulkily.

" Yun-Yun sure has funny ways of flirting…" Kimi sweatdropped.

Later Yuki profusely apologized to an extremely pink Machi. Manabe stood guard the whole time to make sure that Yuki didn't make any naughty moves on his little sister!


	5. something like you?

its been a really long time since I submitted my last fic. I kinda had to take a break, due to exams and stuff, but now I'm free!(at least for a while.) **a big thankies to all the readers and reviewers of all my past fics!**

This one is a oneshot in Machi's pov.the person she is thinking about, guess it yourself! Takes place well before chap 125 of couse!

**Something like…… you?**

" What is love, to you? " you asked me today, searching me expectantly, with your lovely doe eyes.

" Don't bug me. " I replied coldly. I can never understand why you ask such strange questions. I'll probably never understand why you expect me to answer them.

Though I wanted to answer you today, I really did.

I wanted to tell you that love cannot be defined, it can only be felt, described.

I wanted to tell you that earlier I knew nothing about love, but now I'm learning ……. And I'm learning it from you.

You make it look so easy…. You can love so freely.

For me, love is, something like ……. you. Something as transparent as water, yet so complicated. You can't see anything when you are in love, it's almost like you are stumbling around in the dark ……….. but you still feel like your world has been illuminated by a new sun.

Love is also delicate and fragile, you want to protect it with all your strength, you constantly fear that maybe this is just a dream, that you are going to wake any minute.

But then, love is also full of surprises. Just when you think ' this is it, its all over. ', it will jump at you with the exuberance of a puppy, make you smile again, make you believe again, make you so happy, that you cry.

When you are around me, I can't think of a single correct answer. I'm always at a loss of words, your persistence annoys me, your brilliance overwhelms me, still, in my heart I know I like being with you.

I know that I want to protect you, your zest for life…… I want to protect your smile. I want you to smile forever.

I always worry about you, do you know that? I worry that someone is just going to extinguish your spirit, like blowing out a candle, fill those innocent eyes with distance and sadness again. I don't want that to happen.

But of course, you amaze me every time. You are still standing, it's like nothing can suppress you anymore. That to me is an almost unbelievable thing.

I also get scared sometimes, when I see you talking to her, the one you call Honda-san. I can almost see you glowing. I wonder, is your love…. already taken?

But when you talk to me, you make me feel like you have the capacity to love so much more. I wonder…. if I saw a video of us talking, will I be able to see your soul shine…. for me? Because when you are with me, I'm just too tied up, to even notice.

Finally, I think that there are many things I still want to know.

Like where do you ….. umm….. I mean where does love get it's strength from? Why does one feel so helpless when it comes to love?

I would like to know so much more …… and I would love to learn it from you.

" Machi, what are you doing here, all alone? "

You jolt me out of my reverie. I didn't even see you coming!

"….." I gaze back.

" Are you okay? You look a little…." you bring your hand to my forehead, sending a shock through my body with your sudden touch.

" Don't touch me like you were born with a right to! " I yell at you, quite flustered.

" You have a slight fever. " you answer me with concern.

" Oh…." is that why I'm being so philosophical today? I wonder.

" What are you doing! " I can only look at you in surprise as you swiftly take off your sweater which, now, you're forcing down my head.

" Just wear it! It'll keep you warm. " You scold me like I'm a rotten child.

" I'll go get Kakeru. " with that you run off, leaving me too stunned to even thank you.

But after you leave, I smile a little.

I take back my earlier words. For me, love is not ' something like you ', it's ' exactly like you. '

( if u liked it, don't forget to press that lil review button! )


End file.
